This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with object detection capabilities.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imager sensors (sometimes referred to as imagers) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Some applications such as face recognition may require generating a first frame image using an image sensor accompanied with natural lighting and a second frame image using the image sensor in a subsequent frame with lighting from a light-emitting diode (LED). The first image is stored at a frame memory, while the second image is being generated. After the second frame image is generated, the first frame image may be subtracted from the second frame image to enable face recognition. Due to the addition of components such as the frame memory, these arrangements lead to reduced frame rate, increased power consumption, and increased complexity.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with object detection capabilities.